


I don't owe you anything else

by pessimisticPIZZA



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Loss of Faith, Romance, Shibari, Smut, happens post pain arc, hidan gets saved, pre ninja war, slowish burn, some gore, theres gonna be nasty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticPIZZA/pseuds/pessimisticPIZZA
Summary: Hidan is rescued by some woman hes never met before, re-attatched to a body thats not even his, and left wondering why hes enjoying such domesticity hiding away in an apartment in konoha.





	I don't owe you anything else

**Author's Note:**

> SO its cannon that hidan can die of malnutrition but idk how fast? so i just made him slowly die of it lol theres not much of him in the first chapter but he will be plentiful in the next chapter!

Hungry, god Nori felt hungry. She blinked her eyes open; the sun pouring onto her face from the window to the right of her bed. What a strange dream. Nori had already forgotten most of it, such is the nature of dreams but she definitely remembered it being dark and feeling the intense hunger that lasted with her. She shift her legs to the floor sliding on some large slippers to protect her feet from the cold wooden floor.

The early noon sun gave the kitchen a soft glow, Nori opened the fridge taking in the contents. There was close to nothing; one egg, a bottle of water, milk that expired in 3 days and a small bowl of cherries given to her by a friend. She took the water bottle out before closing the fridge. She glanced around the room. “Poooooochiiiiiiii” she called.

“Pochi?” The raven haired woman walked around the counter looking for her black cat. Usually the fat fluffy cat would come running as soon as the fridge had opened, he had always demanded his breakfast before Nori ate hers. 

He wasn't in bed with me when i woke up either. Nori heard children playing outside of her second floor apartment. The fucking window! I left the fucking window open! Nori slapped her hard to her face and groaned. Pochi has gone out before, he was a stray before Nori had adopted him when he was a kitten, but she didnt know how long he’d been gone for, or how far he had gone. He could have escaped konoha by now for all she knows! She walked to the open window and slammed it shut

Nori ran back into her bedroom, pulling her sleep shirt off and throwing on her back skirt and turtlenecked top. She tied her headband around her neck and threw her sandals on as fast as she could. She grabbed her keys, backpack, and the earlier forgotten waterbottle before locking her door behind her. She raced down the stared to the front of the apartments. Near the front the landlady was watering flowers, nori had halted her race to find her cat and approached her.

“Good morning Ms. Aina! Pochi has escaped through my window have you seen him around?” She panted, her sharp blue eyes still scanning around hoping the cat was playing in the garden in from of her apartments.

“Oh dear, did you not let him out? I saw him leaving about three hours ago! He looked like he turned left towards the Nara property.” The elderly woman gave an apologetic look. 

“Thank you so much!” Nori was back to racing to find her fat companion, taking a left and racing to go see shikamaru, he didn't live too far off but she was more worried the cat would go play in the miles and miles of woods behind the residence. 

Shikamaru was a smart kid, Had nori been younger she might have pursued him. But nori wasnt much of a fan out younger guys. She waited at the front door for her friend, the sky was clear and the sun was pounding down, it was summer afterall. She could hear the cicadas buzzing behind the home. 

“Nori? What’s up?” The male voice brought Nori from her summertime daydream.

“Ah good afternoon shikamaru, Have you seen my cat? He’s fat, black, kind of rude” Nori explained the best she could.

“Pochi?” Shikamaru questioned, “the one with a bell on his collar?” ah so shikamaru did see him, i dont think shikamaru has ever seen pochi before today

“Ah so he’s still wearing the collar” Nori was an upperclassmen to shikamaru, only recently becoming his friend after a mission they went on together. Nori was a talented medical nin, Comparable to tsunade when she was younger.

“He came by about 2 hours ago, he went into the forest. Isn’t he a house cat? I haven’t seen him wandering before.” Trust shikamaru to memorize the cats who run about instead of doing something else with his high IQ. Is my cat seriously so fat he had to take an hour long break from walking down the street?

“Shikamaru, would it be ok if i please went in and looked for him?” Nori pleaded with her blue eyes. She was all alone without her stupid fat boy. 

“I don’t see why not just don’t get lost.” Shikamaru shrugged and Nori gave a polite bow and a soft “thank you very much” before running into the forest behind the house. Pochi had a bell on his collar, and responded to his name so she shouldn't be looking for too long. And pochi was lazy so he definitely hadn’t gone too far before needing to lay down. 

 

 

The sun was beginning to set. Nori found a clearing and sat down near in in the shade. She was still hungry from her dream earlier and now after searching for her cat or hours in the hot sun, she was feeling her stomach rumble. She pulled her backpack off and opened it in search of the water bottle. She found the now warm plastic bottle and cracked open the lid.

“mIAOW” Nori looked up from the bottle surprised, in the center of the clearing was her fat, lazy, loud, and grouchy looking cat. Sitting and staring at her from 10 feet away. Nori immediately stood up and called him. 

“Pochi!!! You stupid fatass!” pochi gave her an unamused look and let out another loud meow. Nori walked towards him, arms open and picked him up, “What on earth are you doing here? You’ve never tried leaving the house before!” she held the heavy cat to her face and kissed his forehead. He jumped out of her arms and sat down exactly where he was sat before before letting out one more bellowing meow. Nori inspected the ground, the dirt was loose below her. 

Something about this reminded Nori of when pochi was young and she first found him. She dropped down to her knees before giving pochi a few pets. She gently attempted to dig into the loose dirt. It had been rainy a couple of months ago meaning she would have to get through the first layer of dirt before it got looser. 

 

It was dark out now, pochi sleeping next to nori’s bag by the side of the clearing. The moon was close to being full, giving a soft blue lighting to the forest. Nori had been digging for hours now, even using her chakra to help she was still only about 5 feet deep into the hole. 

“Pochi i’m not saying that i think your an idiot but” nori shoved more dirt to the side “i think you’re a fucking idiot” this idiot cat had wasted Nori’s whole day off, first looking for him and now refusing to leave this sad empty hole and go home with her. Nori still hadnt had a meal yet today and she was sure most restaurants were closing about now. She pulled a little more dirt to the side, defeated and tired. Hair? Nori blinked, HAIR?! 

Panic began to set it oh great now i’ve disrupted a grave how do i tell shikamaru i dug up someones corpse in his sacred forest?! She dug a little more before she got to see the face matching the soft silver hair.

He was just a head, it was freaky as hell but he should be far more decayed then he was. Especially being so deep in the ground, this head had to be at least 5 months old. She examined a bit further, looking at the face of the head. He was handsome, not that nori should be thinking that about a dead man. 

“H-hungry...” nori almost dropped the head upon hearing him speak, His violet eyes flashed momentarily before closing again. His voice was so weak. Nori climbed out of the hole she dug and brought the head with her. She looked towards her back and cat and then back at the hole. If he had other body parts in there, she was not willing to keep digging well into the middle of the night 

That sounds selfish, but nori had no intention of doing some disembodied head she found in the ground a major favor like digging up all his limbs. She put the head in her backpack before getting back to work on filling this massive hole she spent the afternoon creating. 

Once back in konoha, fat cat in her arms and a head in her backpack, she headed to the hospitals morgue. Nori’s home away from home in a sense. Nori had a talent for autopsies and spent time doing them in the hospital’s basement when she wasnt helping on missions. She set the cat down and pulled the head out of her backpack. She began looking for a body. She wasnt even sure if this crude idea would work, but it was nearing 2am on a sunday night and the hospital halls were empty. 

A recent body, dying offrom decapitation. Nory pulled the body onto one of the steel beds and put rubber gloves on. If she could just make fast of the stitching, and if it worked she could go home and eat that egg and her bowl of cherries and go to bed. 

The more stitches she got into the makeshift fix the more she worried it wasnt going to work. What if it didnt work? Would she have to get his body parts? Or she could go throw his head back in the hole and pretend she never found it. The body she had attached his head to was a bit tanner than the head. But close enough that it’s not too obvious. She finishes the stitches, clipping the thread and pulling her gloves off. 

She sat and watched for some kind of sign, him waking up or moving or breathing. Anything. Nori pulled his eye lid back, he was still sleeping. She moved and rested her head over his chest, softly praying for a moment. 

 

……

 

She could hear it. She could hear his heart softly beating in his new chest. Nori let out a huge sigh. She just had to lug him home, and she could spend tomorrow sleeping and enjoying her day and she could put this behind her. She put pochi in her backpack with a soft ‘sorry’ and put the body in a sweatshirt and shorts she found that were removed from a body previously that day. She threw his arm over her shoulder and began her short trek home. 

 

 

Nori slammed the front door behind her and set the man down to lean against the wall. She pulled her backpack off and let the cat out. She took her sandals off by the front door and sighed. ‘Home sweet home’

She entered the kitchen where pochi was already waiting for her. His eyes silently begging for catfood. She opened a cupboard and pulled his cat dish out and poured a hearty serving before putting the bowl in front of the fat black cat. 

“Enjoy it, your dieting starting tomorrow you problem child” Nori muttered. She walked back to the front opening of her house and picked the body back up. She set him on her couch, he was a bit too tall so his feet dangled off the side. Nori pulled a blanket over him and went to the bathroom to shower all the dirt off her body. 

As she shed her clothes and the steam filled the room she felt herself relax a bit. She was exhausted, it was late and she had so little energy she was debating just going straight to bed. She stepped into the warm water and let herself loosen up. She washed herself off watching all the dirt circle the drain, she put product in her hair and rinsed it out and her body off. She stepped out and placed a towl around her body and walked to the fridge, she pulled the milk out of the fridge and stepped out to the living room. 

His face was incredibly handsome, his unusual features making him look endearing and strong. Nori set the milk on the coffee table and examined him a bit closer. She set on the couch next to him and leaned over his face. 

I wonder what his name is

He was still dirty but even so nori got even closer. Something about that face he was making, the furrowed brow and the light hair and his sharp eyes. She neared his lips, placing her thumb on his bottom lip and admiring the softness, even after all that time in the ground. She could have kissed him, just one, he wouldn’t even remember. But Nori tore herself away 

‘What kind of creep does that?’ 

She got up off the couch and grabbed the milk again. Tomorrow she would wake him up and ask him questions. She took a large chug out of the milk carton and put it back in the fridge. She went back to her room her bed looking more comfortable then ever. She slipped the towel off and put herself into a large shirt and a pair of fresh underwear before climbing into the bed and pulling her covers up. Pochi soon joining and hopping onto the bed to lay by her feet.


End file.
